We shall test the hypothesis that insulin sensitivity is significantly different between African-Americans with African cleavage site and those without it by recruting normal weight, non-diabetic African American volunteers, obtaining blood for mtDNA analysis, performing analyses. This protocol has been completed and is only being used by CDMAS for data analysis.